


In the Rain

by Pixial



Series: McHanzo Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, McHanzo Week, Noodle Dragons, thunderstorm watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Hanzo seeks some quiet alone time. Instead, he finds some company.





	In the Rain

Watchpoint Gibraltar was a busy place. Illegal though the new Overwatch was, there was still plenty of activity within its walls. With agents rushing to and fro from training to missions and back, and even downtime being filled with something or other (usually preceded by “hey check this out” and immediately followed by a dressing down from the good Dr. Ziegler), peace and quiet was rare.

But Hanzo had figured out the one _single_ moment when the base was as quiet as the dead. That moment occurred in the wee hours between night and morning when the rest of his fellow agents were asleep, or at least confining themselves to their rooms. Not being much of a sleeper himself, Hanzo relished the hour or two of solitude. His metallic feet clicked and echoed in the empty hallway as he made his way towards the kitchens for a cup of tea. Thunder sounded, distant and almost gentle through the thick concrete of the walls. A quick glance out a window towards the cliffside saw rain pattering against the glass and rocks. 

Hanzo felt his shoulders relax; he enjoyed storms. The thunder soothed his soul, reminding him of the dragons beneath his skin. Were he not certain it’d trip some sort of alarm and disturb his coworkers, he’d allow his charges the freedom to dance in the sky. He felt them stirring beneath his skin in longing and had the sudden sense that it probably wasn’t his decision to make. The dragons would do as they would do; much like cats, dragons tended to think of orders as suggestions.

With a chuckle, he continued about his business and soon had his cup of tea. Steam plumed from the mug warming his hands, and feeling content, he took his prize to the porch of the garden patio overlooking the sea to watch the rain in peace. The dragons murmured quietly, and he calmed them. They could fly when he was safely outdoors. No one needed a repeat of last month’s antique lamp situation, he reminded them firmly. Begrudging agreement answered, though there was an image of his brother’s own dragon in the middle of that particular mess and a sense of great unfairness.

The sound of soft music filtered among the rain, interrupting Hanzo’s silent deliberation. He froze on the threshold of the patio, wondering who was up this early and whether or not he should turn around and find somewhere else. It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ his coworkers, but he treasured these quiet moments, and most of the other agents were bombastic at best.

_“In the twilight, I see them… Blue eyes cryin’ in the rain… When we kissed goodbye and parted.... I knew we’d never meet again…”_

He relaxed against the the doorframe at the sound of a rough voice over what he could now identify as a guitar. It figured McCree would be up on a night (morning?) like this. There was no need to flee for further solitude; McCree was one of the few people Hanzo didn’t mind sharing his eventide peace and quiet with. He sighed and made himself comfortable, content to listen. He hadn’t heard this particular song, though he caught the message of lost love easily enough. It was an oddly hopeful sounding thing considering its lyrics.

_“Some day when we meet up yonder… We’ll stroll hand in hand again.... And if Hanzo doesn’t come out and sit by me instead of lurking in the door… I’ll be a sad, sad man…”_

Hanzo jumped at the sudden switch before laughing and picking his way around the mess of chairs and potted plants towards McCree. “You are ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but that’s why you like me,” McCree retorted, beaming up at him and beckoning at the chair next to him. Hanzo took a seat with a smile and a shake of his head as McCree continued plucking his fingers across the strings of his guitar. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Rarely.” Hanzo turned his eyes to the sky, watching lightning flash above them. The sky looked so close, comfortingly filled with dark, roiling clouds. It obscured the moon and stars, but Hanzo had always found clear nights eerie and empty, a reminder of loneliness. Better to have the clouds as a backdrop for the world. “What about you?”

“Heard the thunder and figured I’d come take a look since I wasn’t doin’ much else,” came the easy reply. By now Hanzo knew the man well enough to hear what he didn’t say. A bad night, then. Or dreaming. He understood. It was something they had in common.

Hanzo settled back in the chair, letting rain and guitar fill the easy silence between them. McCree didn’t seem inclined to resume singing; a shame, though Hanzo had absolutely _no_ intention of letting McCree know that. He felt the tension from the earlier day drain from him, and a small smile formed on his face as he sipped at his tea. 

When his brother returned from the dead and extended an invitation to join an illicit group of “heroes,” a night like this was never included in his imaginings. All the same, he couldn’t help but feel thankful. After everything he’d been through, that he’d done, there was something… Cathartic about being able to sit next to a close friend and watch the rain. 

He hadn’t even realized he’d dozed off until his left arm twitched with a definite sense of exaggerated patience. The guitar stopped suddenly, and Hanzo opened his eyes as twin lights solidified into the forms of his dragons sitting on his chest, both bearing a questioning, almost begging look on their translucent faces.

“Uh… Hanzo?” McCree’s voice was soft, as though he was afraid he’d scare them away. Hanzo supposed that was a fair reaction; his dragons weren’t quite as sociable as Genji’s. He glanced aside and saw a look of wonder cast in the blue glow of the dragons. Hanzo felt something soften deep inside as he committed that expression to memory. He wasn’t sure why, but it was important. He’d have to contemplate it later when his dragons weren’t imploring him for permission. 

He sighed with a grin as he scratched their bearded chins. “Very well,” he answered their silent pleas. “Go ahead.”

A rush of joy echoed from them as they pushed away in a gust of wind that made McCree clasp his hat tight to his head, throwing themselves into the sky to chase each other and weave in and out among the clouds in intricate patterns that rivaled the lightning they danced around.

“Well now ain’t _that_ a sight…” he heard McCree breathe. Hanzo turned, and saw the cowboy still clutching his hat and gaping at the dragons in awe. He watched him for a time, feeling inexplicable pleasure and the dawning delight on his friends face. “Do they do this often?”

“Not as often as they’d like,” Hanzo answered, resettling himself to keep an eye on the lights in the sky. “But it’s safe enough for now.” He saw McCree shake his head out of the corner of his eye, and the guitar sounded once more.

“Y’know,” McCree started contemplatively, “I don’t think you’ve ever told me their names. They do have names, right?”

Hanzo frowned. Had he truly been remiss in actually introducing his dragons? He supposed there were several excuses-- he’d been alone for a long time and the dragons were need-to-know basis, there wasn’t enough time between work, etc.-- but he also supposed none of those excuses mattered at the moment. “That is Inju,” he said, pointing, “And that is Denki.”

McCree went silent for a long moment, and Hanzo thought that was the end of the conversation until he spoke up again. “I know my Japanese is a bit rusty, but don’t those translate to ‘ribbon’ and ‘electric?’”

“I was five,” Hanzo said sharply as heat flooded his face. At the time, he’d thought they were very apt names. After all, they looked like sparking ribbons when he was a child. McCree snorted and stopped playing as he chuckled. Hanzo did his best to appear unamused. “It’s _not_ funny, McCree.”

“No need to be embarrassed,” he chortled in reply, elbowing Hanzo. “It’s cute! I can just imagine lil’ you running around with your dragons!” 

Hanzo’s blush spread as he elbowed McCree in turn. “Just play your guitar, cowboy,” he said with as much dignity as he could manage.

“As you wish,” McCree said with a snicker as he took up the instrument again. He let the matter drop as he turned his attention to his music, though Hanzo had the feeling he hadn’t heard the last of McCree’s amusement. No matter. He could handle a little teasing, if it came from McCree. Hanzo relaxed once more, letting his earlier contentment return as he and McCree watched the dragons dancing in the stormy night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly an exercise to get me into writing these two more, and I figured I might as well jump on the bandwagon and follow prompts like everyone else! I don't know if I'll get to every single one of them this week, but I'm sure as heck gonna try.
> 
> The song used is Willie Nelson's Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain, courtesy of my dad's suggestion.
> 
> For those of y'all who're interested, give these videos a listen at the same time. It's what I listened to writing this. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crgtWomWg90
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cO_IFJaWmhA&feature=youtu.be

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted my notes as I did an organizational change.
> 
> The song used was Willie Nelson's Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crgtWomWg90) overlayed with this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cO_IFJaWmhA&feature=youtu.be


End file.
